


bring me a higher love

by thankskelley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established tsukkiyama - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kenma's POV, M/M, Mentioned Kagehina, Multi, a funky time 4 all, a weird amount of references to steve winwood???, bc he's stupid, it'll make sense in context, it's not that angsty it's just wholesome, kuroken pining, kuroo gets stuck in a tree, kuroo is an idiot, mentioned kiyoyachi, pls read it lol, so is kenma tho, they do dumb stuff, they go to a cafe, they go to a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankskelley/pseuds/thankskelley
Summary: Kenma didn’t like Kuroo’s new friend.That being said, he didn’t have the reason nor the conviction to dislike him. He hadn’t tried to force any friendship on Kenma, despite their mutual association with Kuroo. He was quiet enough, only speaking when he had something of note to say and Kenma appreciated that quality in a person. Really, what he made of Tsukishima Kei didn’t matter, because it was greatly apparent that Tsukishima Kei didn’t care what anyone thought of him. In that way, Kenma was extremely envious of Kuroo’s New Friend.ORKenma likes Kuroo but doesn't plan on doing anything about it, until Kuroo organises a day out with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who convince Kenma maybe he's better off taking a leap of faith.ORKuroo gets stuck up a tree and sings a lot: the true story





	bring me a higher love

Kenma didn’t like Kuroo’s new friend.

That being said, he didn’t have the reason nor the conviction to _dis_ like him. He hadn’t tried to force any friendship on Kenma, despite their mutual association with Kuroo. He was quiet enough, only speaking when he had something of note to say and Kenma appreciated that quality in a person. Really, what he made of Tsukishima Kei didn’t matter, because it was greatly apparent that Tsukishima Kei didn’t care what anyone thought of him. In that way, Kenma was extremely envious of Kuroo’s New Friend.

‘So, what’s the verdict?’ Kuroo leaned over the counter, lips quirked into a casual smile.

‘Hm?’ Kenma looked up from his mug of coffee, which he was cradling in both hands. Kuroo worked at a coffee shop, and pretty much everyone who had been there had agreed it was terrible. It was too small to be cosy and so had this cramped, claustrophobic feeling to it. The coffee was decent, but only if you ordered it strong enough that you couldn’t really complain if it tasted ‘bad’. Kuroo liked it well enough though, being a barista suited him, Kenma thought. He said the place had ‘character’, and he liked meeting new people. He had a game where he’d try to guess where the customers were from, who they were and how they ended up here. It may have been drastically sub-par, but Kenma didn’t mind. He’d complain but, as long as Kuroo was there to talk to, and the coffee was strong enough to scorch his throat, he couldn’t find it him in really _hate_ the place.

‘My God, Kenma,’ Kuroo leaned his head back and barked out a laugh. It was loud and Kenma was worried it might draw the attention of the other customers, but no one turned around. It was mainly regulars, Kenma noticed. Catbag Girl, Guy with the Alien Stickers on His Laptop, Permanently Tired Cashier; they were all used to Kuroo’s behaviour. ‘You’re real spacey today, huh? Well, more than usual.’

‘Mm, I suppose.’

‘I finally got Tsukishima to agree to meet up, next week. He wanted to bring his little friend, Yama—something or other…’

‘Yamaguchi,’ Kenma corrected.

‘That’s him,’ Kuroo nodded, ‘and I was wondering, so I’m not outnumbered by the crows, maybe I could take my favourite kitten along with me,’ Kuroo grinned and booped Kenma lightly on the nose.

Kenma scowled and took a sip of his coffee, ‘I’ll see if Yaku’s free.’

‘Ha, ha,’ Kuroo deadpanned, ‘seriously. Do you want to? Because it’s fine if you don’t, I was just—’

Kenma shrugged, trying to keep his face a picture of nonchalance, ‘sure, fine.’

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up, lips curved into a smile, ‘sure,’ he echoed, ‘fine.’

‘Don’t get excited about it,’ Kenma warned, ‘you get weird when you’re excited.’

Kuroo put his hand over his heart, feigning offense, ‘how _dare_ you, Kozume. The audacity!’

‘You’re doing it,’ Kenma remarked, finishing his coffee.

‘I have… weird? Kenma, how could you? I’ve never been so offended!’

Kenma got up, ‘I’m leaving.’

‘No, no, no, sorry—I’ll stop,’ despite the apology, Kuroo didn’t stop looking amused. He grabbed Kenma’s wrist and Kenma hated the way his breath hitched in his throat. He was caught off guard when anyone touched him, but a gesture so simple from someone so familiar shouldn’t have caused that reaction. ‘Kenma, I’m sorry, dude. My shift’s over in a couple of minutes, you cool to wait till then?’

Kenma pursed his lips, ‘you cool not to sing to me until then?’

Kuroo’s face broke open into a wide smile, ‘oh, Kenma, you know I can’t make such promises.’ Kenma rolled his eyes as Kuroo launched into a wildly off-key rendition of Higher Love by Steve Winwood, using a spoon as a microphone and pointing to Kenma as if singling him out in the audience. Even though the coffee shop was filled with mainly regulars, they had begun to warrant some stares. It was extremely hard not to smile at Kuroo’s stupidity and complete disregard for social convention, and Kenma could feel his lips turning upwards at the chorus, ‘ _bring me a higher love… Where’s that higher love I keep thinking of?_ ’

‘You’re an idiot,’ Kenma told him through a reluctantly grinning mouth, ‘people are staring.’

Kuroo seemed nothing if not spurred on by that fact, spinning in a circle, and offering the spoon-mic to Kenma. Kenma, who may have been enjoying the display, was not at the point where he would publicly serenade his friend, so his shook his head with a wrinkled nose. Kuroo grinned, ‘sorry, Kenma. Sometimes I’m just overcome with the need to—’

‘--sing Steve Winwood at me?’ Kenma finished.

‘Well, can’t you relate?’ He asked, folding up his apron and handing it to his co-worker, who had been watching the whole thing, unimpressed.

Kenma shrugged once again, ‘wish I could.’

He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, Kuroo grinned and leapt out from behind the counter. He made a big deal about opening the door for Kenma, ‘what a gentleman,’ Kenma remarked, sardonically. They walked home together, as they did everyday once Kuroo had finished work and Kenma had finished studying. The weather was warming and Kenma didn’t like it, he’d complain about the cold, but the heat was just as bad. It was inescapable. Soon he wouldn’t be able to wear his oversized hoodies and fluffy socks. He thought about that on the way home, while half-heartedly listening to Kuroo’s plans for the meetup with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They stopped as the two reached their shared road. Kuroo and Kenma lived in opposite houses on opposite streets, and Kuroo always said the same thing as they parted.

‘See you tomorrow,’ he said, with absolute certainty that he would.

 

***

Saturday had arrived, in all its arrogant glory. Kenma was still faking nonchalance about the event, but Tsukishima Kei was, in a word, intimidating. The only person Kenma would willingly leave his house to see was Kuroo. But, like an idiot, he’d agreed to it. Yaku had joked once that Kenma would agree to jump off a bridge if Kuroo had asked him to. Kenma had dismissed it as a stupid attempt at teasing, but now he could see the reality of it. If Tora or Yaku or… even Shouyou for argument’s sake, had asked him to meet up with two strangers, he would have not-so-politely declined. Why did Kuroo get V.I.P. treatment without Kenma even being aware of it?

He heard his phone vibrate on his desk and sighed.

**Text from Kuro:**

_Tsukishima says he can’t wait to meet you!_

 

Kenma grimaced.

**Text to Kuro:**

_im sure he does._

**Text from Kuro:**

_Well, I may have reworded just a bit, but the message was clear!_

_Also, fix your grammar. It’s an eyesore._

Kenma found himself smirking just a little bit, much to his own dismay. He began to type out an even more grammatically flawed message.

 

**Text to Kuro:**

_u cant tell me wot to do_

**Text from Kuro:**

_You watch it, young man._

**Text to Kuro:**

_ur one year older than me_

 

**Text from Kuro:**

_And don’t you forget it._

He found it calming to talk to his friend, knowing that he was going to be there today. Kuroo’s presence was so familiar to Kenma, sometimes he felt like he relied on him _too_ much. He wondered if Kuroo ever found it annoying. Probably.

He pulled a hoodie over his head, the weather forecast had predicted the weather colder than it had been for the last couple of weeks, winter’s last hurrah before summer gripped the world in its clammy fist. His jeans were baggy and his hoodie was oversized, making his small frame look even smaller than usual. He decided not to attempt anything new with his hair, because Kuroo would most definitely notice and tease him about it. And anyway, with the Walking Bedhead as company, Kenma was pretty certain nobody would be looking at _his_ hair. He wondered if Tsukishima Kei cared about things as trivial as his hair, or the weather. Probably not; Tsukishima didn’t have the air of someone who sweated the small stuff.

Tsukishima was closed off, but not impossible to analyse. The first time Nekoma ever played Karasuno in a match, it was immediately evident that he was one of the smart ones. He’d only been getting better, since Shiratorizawa and now the upcoming nationals, talent was not exactly something the kid lacked. Height was another thing he had on his side, passing six foot with ease. That was just it; everything about Tsukishima seemed easy. He never thought or tried too hard, he never exhausted himself but always did just enough to get by. Everything about Kenma screamed _overthinker_ , hell, it was practically Kenma’s job to overthink—that’s what Nekoma relied on him for. Tsukishima was smart, but in a casual, understated way that Kenma was more envious of than he cared to mention.

Kenma sighed, double-knotting the laces of his sneakers like Kuroo taught him to do when they were kids. He recalled the two playing volleyball and Kenma’s shoes kept coming undone.

_‘What’s up? Why’d you stop?’_

_‘My shoelaces. It’s annoying, they keep coming undone.’_

_‘Ah, yeah. Mine used to do that, but my mom taught me this cool trick—’_

 

Christ, was there anything in his life he didn’t owe to Kuroo at this point?

 

***

It was early afternoon when Kenma reached the café where Kuroo had wanted to meet. It was a middle ground between Tokyo and Miyagi, it seemed. They hadn’t caught the train together, Kuroo said he needed to do some shopping. His mother’s birthday was coming up, Kenma remembered, he must have been shopping for her.

The sun was pale and the air was cold, Kenma shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans to keep them warm. He made sure not to walk to closely to anyone, not to be a bother. He was hardly a little kid anymore, but sometimes it still felt like it. He was a child who couldn’t navigate a busy street on his own. God forbid anyone _look_ at him funny or bump into him.

Kenma pushed open the door to the café, which was much nicer than the one that Kuroo worked at. The little bell attached to the entrance jangled, which Kenma thought was cute. The interior designers clearly understood the difference between ‘cosy’ and ‘claustrophobic nightmare’.

‘Kenma!’ The voice was familiar and oh-so-loud in the quiet café. He looked over to see Kuroo already seated in a secluded corner with Tsukishima and a smaller boy who Kenma recognised as Yamaguchi.

So he was late.

Wonderful.

He made his way over to the table they were sitting at, he guessed Kuroo had chosen it, it was tucked nicely into the corner, away from where the waiters would be carrying drinks and snacks to customers. He knew that stressed Kenma out.

He greeted them curtly, but made sure his voice didn’t sound impolite, ‘hi, it’s nice to see you.’

Tsukishima nodded, and Yamaguchi grinned nervously, ‘you too.’

Kenma pulled out the empty chair, next to Kuroo, and winced as the wooden legs screeched against the floor.

‘Someone took their sweet time,’ Kuroo teased, chin resting on his interlaced fingers.

‘It’s not my fault you’re so vague,’ Kenma retorted quietly, ‘how am I supposed to know what _around two o’clock_ means? Just say two o’clock.’

Kuroo pouted, but Kenma turned his attention to Yamaguci and Tsukishima. It struck him how old the two looked, Tsukishima could definitely pass for a college student and, at a push, Yamaguchi could be misconstrued as a third year. Meanwhile, Kenma had been mistaken for a middle schooler on several occasions. ‘Have you guys ordered, yet?’ He asked.

‘Tsukki and I arrived first,’ huh, so _they_ must have picked out the table. ‘So we’ve both ordered coffees.’

‘I don’t know if you can call the mess of cream and sugar _you_ ordered a coffee,’ Tsukishima replied. Despite his words, there was no bitterness in the statement. In fact, if you really dug deep, you could probably find traces of affection in there. Tsukishima buried his nose in a menu, despite having already ordered, ‘Yamaguchi has a chronic sweet tooth.’

‘And Tsukki loves to stunt his growth with unhealthy amounts of caffeine,’ Yamaguchi tutted.

Tsukishima scoffed, the first time Kenma had heard anything that resembled laughter out of him, ‘because I’ve had _real_ trouble with growth.’

Kenma turned to Kuroo, who had a smug, knowing grin plastered on his face. Kenma knew they were thinking the same thing.

‘Kuroo-san arrived just before you did,’ Yamaguchi said, offering an awkward, yet pleasantly genuine smile.

‘Just Kuroo’s fine,’ he told him, waving a hand. ‘I was just telling them how this place could not compare to the establishment where I work.’

Kenma raised an eyebrow at Kuroo, ‘the only way you’ve got this place beat is in number of roaches,’ he stated, dryly. It earned a smirk from Tsukishima, who glanced at the two from over his menu. ‘Maybe in the number of annoying baristas who won’t stop singing, too.’

Kuroo was shaking his head, smiling, ‘and yet this guy stops by every day _to study_ ,’ he grinned, coupling the statement with overly elaborate air quotations.

Kenma shot him a glare, not wanting to argue for fear of being rude. He caught Tsukishima’s eyes from across the table. They were intelligent and teased that they knew something he didn’t. He broke the contact quickly, staring down at his own menu.

‘I hear the apple pie is killer here,’ Kuroo remarked casually, but Kenma knew it was aimed at him. ‘But I’ll probably just have a latte, don’t want to fill up before all the activities.’

Kenma and Tsukishima groaned in unison, ‘activities?’

Kuroo smirked, ‘it’s nothing major. There’s a nice park down the road, I thought we could take a walk. Wouldn’t want you to have travelled all this way just for coffee.’

Yamaguchi smiled, glancing over at Tsukishima, ‘sounds nice,’ he remarked.

Kenma and Kuroo placed their orders around the same time Tsukishima and Yamaguchi received theirs. True enough, Yamaguchi’s was piled with cream and sprinkled with chocolate shavings, whilst Tsukishima’s was dark and Kenma could almost taste how bitter it was. It was so ironic, Kenma noticed, how the two contrasted and yet talked among each other happily, comfortably. He’d heard from Shouyou that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been friends ‘for like, ever!’ Having said that, Shouyou had told him that Tsukishima was probably the son of a demon and was trying to claim Yamaguchi’s pure soul, so Kenma wasn’t entirely sure how accurate that was.

He wondered, was it just friendship? He usually tried not to analyse people off court, he felt in some way like he was violating their privacy. But the way they talked so intimately to one another, how their hands brushed against each other and how they kept glancing over at each other at any given opportunity… it seemed, blatant. But Kenma knew that was none of his business, so he thought best to just leave it be.

Kuroo, it seemed, didn’t.

‘So…’ he grinned, evilly, ‘are you two, like, a thing?’

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, ‘surprisingly, there are quite a few _things_ in the world. Elaborate.’

Kuroo slumped into his chair, ‘oh, you know what I mean. A Thing, a couple, romantic partners, yadda yadda,’ he settled, smiling less evilly and more openly at the two. ‘Are you?’

A light pink settled on Yamaguchi’s cheeks, but Tsukishima seemed more than up for whatever games Kuroo was playing. ‘Yes, as of last month.’

Kuroo’s smile widened, ‘you have my blessing, Tsukki.’

‘I don’t want your blessing,’ Tsukishima retorted, nose shrivelled in disgust, ‘and don’t call me that.’

‘Ahh,’ Kuroo nodded, ‘only your boyfriend, huh? That’s cute.’

Yamaguchi shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Kenma felt somewhat sympathetic for him. He made an attempt to change the subject, ‘Kuro, how far away is this park?’

Kuroo turned his attention to him, ‘getting tired already, huh?’

‘I’m not tired.’

‘You look it.’

‘I do not.’

‘Do too.’

‘Do not.’

‘Do too.’

‘Do not.’

Kuroo grinned and stretched his arms upwards, ‘fine, fine,’ he said, ‘but you do though.’

Kenma noticed out of the corner of his eye Tskuishima and Yamaguchi watching them, clearly amused. He didn’t want to be the centre of attention any longer, so he sighed and slumped further down into his seat.

‘So,’ Tsukishima began, taking a sip of coffee, ‘are _you_ two a thing?’

At that moment, Kenma’s tea arrived. He was thankful for the distraction, but it didn’t seem to deter Tsukishima, who was fixing Kuroo with a smug stare.

‘Alas,’ Kuroo placed a hand on his heart and looked at Kenma with playful eyes, ‘he loves me not.’

Kenma raised the mug of tea to his face, ‘shut up.’

‘Really?’ Tsukishma pushed, ‘huh, a lot of people at Karasuno thought you were together.’

Yamaguchi nodded, ‘actually, Hinata seemed pretty certain of it.’

Kenma nearly choked on his drink, ‘Shouyou?’ He asked. Yamaguchi nodded innocently and shrugged.

‘I mean, Hinata can be pretty dense, so I wouldn’t take it too seriously,’ he added.

That was weird. Shouyou and Kenma talked frequently, he was second only to Kuroo in how much they texted. Kenma had never once mentioned a romantic relationship with Kuroo, so it must have been Shouyou’s assumption. But like Yamaguchi said, Shouyou was generally dense about… well, most things. Was it that obvious?

Kenma had known for some time that him and Kuroo had a relationship that was more intimate than friendship, but Kuroo had never given him any indication that he wanted more. And, mostly, Kenma was relieved about that. Kenma had never had a crush, never had a romantic partner, and honestly, had never wanted one. He wasn’t aromantic, he didn’t think, because often he would picture himself with someone in a romantic relationship—not the outgoing, colourful _new_ kind of relationships, filled with fireworks and leaps of faith, but the comfortable, quiet _established_ relationships. He liked the idea of having someone who felt the exact same way about him as he did them, he liked the safety and security of it all.

However, he was not willing to enter unknown territory. He wasn’t willing to risk rejection, he wasn’t willing to walk the tightropes that were newfound relationships. And most of all, he wasn’t willing to lose Kuroo. Kenma was not a person who wore his feelings on his sleeve, like Shouyou, he never bore his heart out to the people he cared about in passionate displays of affection. He had never said to Kuroo just how important he was to him, he was just expected to know. So, telling Kuroo that Kenma suspected he had romantic feelings for him was not on the cards. Besides, it was just a theory. Kenma had noticed a little while ago that how he felt about Kuroo didn’t fit into your average definition of friendship; and related more to a crush… or something along those lines. But should there even be a difference between a best friend and a romantic partner? Maybe Kenma and Kuroo just had a special relationship, like Friendship+ or something, and Kenma was reading too far into his own emotions. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He looked to Kuroo, who was teasing Tsukishima about something new. Kenma hadn’t realised the conversation had moved on, he must have really drifted away. Yamaguchi smiled as Tsukishima became increasingly agitated with Kuroo.

This, here, was familiar.

Kenma wasn’t willing to risk it.

 

***

The park really wasn’t that far away, much to Kenma’s relief. The tea had made him a little sleepy and so he leaned into Kuroo as he walked, watching Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ahead of them. Their hands were interlocked and through his droopy eyelids he could see the light pink dusting on Tsukishima’s cheeks as Yamaguchi told an animated story about how ‘Yachi did the _funniest_ thing the other day’ through a beaming mouth.

‘…and she was so embarrassed because Kiyoko-san was standing _right there_ , but honestly, I think she found it cute,’ Tsukishima nodded

‘They’ll probably get together before spring break,’ Tsukishima remarked.

‘Hm,’ Yamaguchi hummed, ‘Hinata and Kageyama on the other hand—’

‘I wouldn’t be surprised if the idiots spent the rest of their lives together without realising their head over heels for each other.’

Yamaguchi giggled a little.

They approached the gates of the park and Kenma noticed the pink hue filling the sky as the sun dipped. It may have been approaching spring, but the sun was still setting early in the day. He straightened as Kuroo put an arm around his shoulder.

‘I knew you were tired,’ he said, and Kenma could tell it was through a smile. ‘Which game?’

‘I don’t know what you mean,’ Kenma turned away, indignantly.

‘Which game were you playing till 5.00 AM?’

Kenma’s mouth curved into a smile, a small one, but still. ‘Halo.’

‘I thought you didn’t like first person shooters,’ Kuroo said, they were really lagging behind Tsukishima and Yamaguchi now. The two hadn’t noticed, talking softly to one another in the way that couples do. God.

‘I don’t, but I found it in the bargain bin. And they help me fall asleep.’

Kuroo let out an ugly cackle, ‘you’re seriously twisted. How do first person shooters help you _sleep_?’

Kenma shrugged, looking up to meet Kuroo’s eyes. ‘I’m never that invested in the stories so… I don’t know I just…’

He noticed Kuroo was holding in laughter and he shoved him in the stomach, ‘shut up. It’s not weird.’

‘It is.’

‘It’s not.’

‘It is.’

‘It’s not.’

Kuroo grabbed Kenma and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the latter’s shoulder. Kenma was too tired to put up a fight. ‘But it is, though, isn’t it?’ Kuroo said, it was soft next to Kenma’s ear.

Kenma smiled.

‘Hey, uh,’ Yamaguchi walked towards them, Tsukishima in tow. ‘After this, Tsukki and I might have to head off. We didn’t realise the time, but our train leaves soon.’ He scratched the back of his head, ‘thanks, though. I was really nervous about this, but it’s been really fun.’ He grinned, and it was so earnest and sweet, Kenma felt his heart warm a little.

‘It’s hardly over yet,’ Kuroo lifted his head off Kenma’s shoulder. Within moments, he was running like an excited kid towards Yamaguchi and yelled the words that made Kenma cringe with nostalgia, ‘tag! You’re it!’

So. They were playing tag now.

Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima an apologetic grin before dashing after Kuroo, who was making his way across the small patch of grass to the tallest tree in the park. The chaotic, child-like abandon made Kenma somewhat jealous of the two of them. Of all people who could be so… weird, and not worry about it. Who could unapologetically be themselves, who could do what they want without worrying about the opinions of others.

‘Jesus Christ,’ Tsukishima groaned, he was a few steps away from Kenma, ‘they look like idiots.’

Kenma nodded, ‘happy idiots.’

Tsukishima caught his eye and smirked, ‘I hope you know Kuroo wakes me up at three in the morning to text me about something _you_ did.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Tsukishima shrugged. He takes a moment, and then smiles. It’s not the happy kind of smile, but it’s not quite a smirk either. He just looks… amused. ‘Sometimes I feel like I’m surrounded by happy idiots.’

Kenma nodded once again, ‘they’re tiring.’

‘Yeah,’ Tsukishima agreed.

The two slipped into an uncomfortable silence, watching Yamaguchi laugh as Kuroo started to climb the tree, rather ungracefully.

‘Yamaguchi isn’t an idiot, but I think exposure to them has affected him,’ Tsukishima commented as Yamaguchi tried to reach Kuroo, who was getting pretty high up that tree.

‘Maybe it’s good,’ Kenma suggested, ‘I think that if it weren’t for Kuroo, I wouldn’t ever do… _anything_. I wouldn’t play volleyball, I definitely wouldn’t have friends. Sometimes idiots are useful like that, you know?’

Tsukishima looked at Kenma, and Kenma was overwhelmingly aware of the scrutiny. ‘You do like him, don’t you?’ It wasn’t a question, Tsukishima stated it like a fact.

Kenma sighed, what was the harm? Tsukishima didn’t seem like the type to gossip, he didn’t even seem like he would make a smart remark. ‘Probably.’ He sucked in a breath, ‘most likely.’

Tsukishima shifted from foot to foot, ‘I get it,’ he said, but Kenma could tell he was uncomfortable.

‘You don’t have to, like, therapise me or something,’ Kenma told him.

Tsukishima shrugged, ‘I know, but as much as I hate to admit it, Kuroo isn’t that much of an idiot. He will catch on, if he hasn’t already,’ he pursed his lips, ‘I think you’ll feel better if it comes from you.’

‘Yeah, I know,’ Kenma stared at his feet, his head jerked up when he heard a faint _help_ that sounded an awful lot like—

The bastard had got himself stuck up the tree.

Tsukishima made a noise that was halfway between a snort and a groan. ‘I retract my statement about him not being an idiot.’

‘Oh my God,’ Kenma buried his face in his hands, ‘I… I don’t know what to say—I’m sorry, about him.’

‘I would have been naïve to expect a day out with Kuroo to go smoothly,’ Tsukishima smiled again, it was the same smile from before, not quite a smirk, but amused nonetheless. ‘I guess we have to go rescue the idiots.’

‘Yeah.’

 

***

Through a combination of Kenma’s coaxing and Tsukishima’s height, they managed to get Kuroo down. It was truly reminiscent of when Kenma and Lev had saved that cat months ago, only much more difficult. Kuroo seemed to think the whole ordeal was hilarious, so it was even harder to get him down through bursts of laughter. It must have taken half an hour, meaning that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had to run to catch their train.

‘Thanks so much, you two,’ Yamaguchi waved as he followed Tsukishima.

Tsukishima offered a nod, Kenma returned it. It was an act of mutual respect and understanding. Kenma found, with a new perspective, he actually quite liked Kuroo’s new friend.

Well, liked was a strong term.

He was bearable.

_More_ bearable, he found, than Kuroo was being right now.

Kuroo had planned the trip pretty poorly, so the next train wasn’t coming for at least another half hour. They were sitting at the train station as the sun set, painting the sky vivid oranges and pinks. Since they sat down, Kuroo had not stopped bugging him. About what he made of Tsukishima, how cute he was with Yamaguchi, whether or not he had fun.

‘Admit it though, you did have fun. You did,’ Kuroo knocked their shoulders together and Kenma felt so much comfort in the familiarity of it.

Kenma shrugged, ‘I did,’ Kuroo’s eyes lit up with this unbridled joy that put a funny feeling in Kenma’s chest. ‘And then you got stuck up a tree.’

‘But it was funny, though, wasn’t it?’

Kenma side-eyed him, not allowing a smile to cross his face, ‘maybe. A little.’

They sat in a comfortable silence and Kenma watched the pink and purple clouds move lazily across the tangerine sky. He watched as the sun dipped and the light faded, and how Kuroo’s silhouette was lined with a golden glow as he fiddled with his phone. He thought about what Tsukishima had said. He didn’t doubt that Kuroo would figure it out at some point, and Kenma would rather he be the one to tell him. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that Kuroo would want to end their entire relationship because of a silly crush, but it was the rejection Kenma feared. Sure, he could pretend, but afterwards, their relationship _would_ be different. To Kuroo, Kenma would always be the Friend That Asked Him Out. To Kenma, Kuroo would be a constant reminder of the rejection he feared. Best case scenario; they’d stay friends, though drift apart and lose the intimacy Kenma treasured.

‘Oh!’ Kuroo cried, interupting Kenma’s trail of thought, which he was thankful for—he was not going down a positive path. ‘I forgot, I went shopping earlier and got you something.’

Kenma watched in surprise as Kuroo reached into his backpack and pulled out a little square wrapped in a brown paper bag. He grinned in anticipation as he handed it to Kenma, who inspected it curiously. He had no clue what it could be. ‘Thank you,’ he said quietly.

‘No worries, you can open it if you want,’ he smiled wider, ‘I want to see what you think.’

Kenma tentatively lifted the sellotaped opening of the bag, reaching inside and feeling a cool plastic casing—a CD? What?

He pulled it out, it was a CD, on the front was a black and white purple-toned picture of a man smiling. In small writing, he read _Steve Winwood/ Back in the High Life_.

He looked at Kuroo, who was a picture of barely contained glee, ‘it has _Higher Love_ on it, I checked.’

‘Oh my God.’

‘I thought you’d like it.’

‘Oh. My God.’

‘Right?’

‘I didn’t know Steve Winwood _had_ other songs.’

‘ _Right?'_

Kenma smiled, it was small, but it was there. Kuroo was coloured in gold and smiling like an idiot and he looked so happy and Kenma just. Well, he took a leap of faith.

‘I think I like you,’ Kenma said, and then he stopped.

Kuroo froze.

‘I’m not even sure, but it’s pretty likely,’ he stared hard at the CD in his lap, ‘I like going to your coffee shop even though it’s horrible, I like it when you sing to me even though it’s embarrassing, I like it when you force me to do things I don’t want to do, because otherwise I’d never do them. But, I guess, uh, I am. For once. This is me doing something without you,’ he cleared his throat, ‘so, yeah, that’s it. I didn’t plan this. Um. Okay.’

He looked up, nervously, but then Kuroo smiled and it was sweet, it wasn’t his usual sly grin, it was closed-mouth, bursting with excitement and contentment. ‘You’re such an idiot, sometimes,’ he said, fondly.

‘What?’

‘What did I tell Tsukishima when he asked if we were together?’

Kenma thought back, and it hit him, ‘that _I_ didn’t like _you_.’

‘I thought you _knew_ ,’ he laughed, raking a hand throught his hair, ‘I don’t know how you didn’t notice,’ he looked to Kenma and he smiled. ‘Jesus Christ, since I was thirteen, Kenma. I realised that I didn’t just have… friend feelings when it came to you, and you were so smart and observant and I was so _obvious._ I thought you knew and you didn’t like me back and I didn’t want to address it because I just… I didn’t want you to leave. I thought I would scare you off.’

Kenma looked at Steve Winwood’s smiling face, and he felt his lips turn upwards at the corners, ‘I guess we’re both idiots.’

‘You especially,’ Kuroo teased.

‘Shut up,’ Kenma retorted, their eyes met and Kenma had never felt so grounded. There weren’t any fireworks, it wasn’t like walking a tightrope, because this wasn’t a _new_ relationship. Because, Kenma realised, best friend and boyfriend weren’t as separate as he had thought. It wasn’t completely black and white, there was so much grey where they overlapped. Kenma had been Kuroo Tetsuro’s best friend for almost ten years, he had been Kuroo Tetsuro’s boyfriend for almost ten seconds. But like the sky’s pinks melted into oranges that faded into the black of the night sky, and how a conversation about a Steve Winwood CD had turned into Kenma’s first (and very best) kiss, sometimes things change before you even realise. And sometimes, it doesn’t matter all that much.

Because, really, things weren’t too much different.

 

***

Kei walked home from the train station, Yamaguchi beside him. He held his boyfriend’s hand loosely, thinking about how he could look weirdly good in the streetlight. God, it wasn’t fair. Yamaguchi liked to hold hands, but before, Kei had never really realised the point. Now, in the cold of the night, he realised how nice it was to have the reassurance of another person’s presence.

Yamaguchi was smiling. He was always smiling, but this smile was knowing and Kei could feel the air was heavy with what Yamaguchi wanted to say.

‘Spit it out, Yamaguchi.’

His eyes widened in a cute, innocent way that made Kei curse him internally, ‘what?’

‘You want to say something,’ Kei pointed out, ‘say it.’

Yamaguchi waited a moment, ‘I think I know what you were doing today, Tsukki.’

‘What was I doing today?’ Kei asked him, amused.

Yamaguchi’s face broke out into a fond smile, ‘you were trying to get Kozume-san and Kuroo-san to realise their feelings for one another,’ he looked to his boyfriend, ‘right?’

Kei shrugged, ‘on the money.’

‘Do you think you did it?’

Kei rolled the question around in his head for a little while before coming up with an answer, ‘Kuroo and Kenma aren’t like Hinata and Kageyama,’ he decided, ‘for one, they’re smarter. Which is to say they’re smart at all. They’re both aware of their feelings towards the other, they just can’t see the possibility of the feeling being mutual.’

Yamaguchi laughed, ‘I would probably say that’s more frustrating.’

Kei nodded, ‘watching them dance around each other, it kind of reminded me of how I was with you.’

This catches Yamaguchi’s attention, his head jerking upwards.

‘I think their both terrified of ruining what they already have, like I was. I didn’t want to interfere, because ultimately it’s their business and really I don’t care what they do in their love lives—’

‘ _Sure_ ,’ Yamaguchi interrupted and Kei fixed him with a glare.

‘I just told them what I think they should do, whether they do it or not is up to them.’

Yamaguchi directed his gaze back at his feet, ‘I suppose so.’

Miyagi seemed deserted in the night, no sound other than the footsteps of the pair as they made their way home. Kei focused his attention on the weight of Yamaguchi’s hand in his, the softness of it, how it grounded him to reality. He was here, and the now was all that mattered. Not what Kuroo or Kenma were doing somewhere, miles away. Here, now, Yamaguchi’s hand in his.

As they reached Yamaguchi’s house, he gave Kei a soft smile. ‘Even if I didn’t like you back, I would have wanted you to tell me how you felt. I don’t like the idea of you suffering without me.’

Kei smirked, pulling Yamaguchi into him, ‘sadist.’

‘Wouldn’t I be a masochist?’

‘Changed my mind, you’re a smartass.’

Yamaguchi laughed and looped his arms around Kei’s neck and Kei could see every emotion in his beautifully honest eyes. And when he kissed him it was real and comforting and made him… it just made him happy. Yamaguchi made him happy. In that moment, which he knew would probably forgotten in the years to come, a kiss among many, a night among thousands, he couldn’t have been more present.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yoo thanks 4 reading i hope u had a funky time  
> i love kuroken and tsukkiyama and i hope i did both of these ships and all these chars justice  
> kenma's super relatable and kuroo is so chaotic and rlly this was just a great experience in terms of writing overall, i hope u got just as much as i did from it  
> tysm for reading and kudos, comments, whatever u wanna do, are super duper cool  
> also the song mentioned like seventy times if u didn’t notice is called higher love by Steve winwood u can check it out here  
> https://youtu.be/k9olaIio3l8
> 
> quick note: ik my spideypool fic is still unfinished and i am working on that but i started this one ages ago and i got struck w a sudden motivation to finish it.. but i promise i will finish it, it just might take some time and im sorry abt that  
> twitter: @cosmicsporks


End file.
